Elvira's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Princess
Summary: This cookie is Gaby's enteral rival. She thinks is Gaby as her enemy. (Well...sort of...) But when Elvira her chocolate during a sleepover with Kayla and Gaby, not knowing it has fart powder, she felt her stomach grumbling in the next day, and she is in her bright sunny mood with her gassy outburst and it all goes downhill from there and all the way to Sugar Rush or anywhere...
1. Chapter 1

_**Elvira's Farting Problem**_

By Yoshizilla-Princess

Yoshizilla-Princess: OK, so I though about Kira Kira Pop Princess, and I was thinking about Elvira all the time and this thing just popped into my head! Thanks to Yoshizilla-Fan's inspirations of his stories. Big deal. Anyways, Enjoy the story folks!

* * *

Ah, the wonderful day at Rainbow City and Elvira has a relaxing day this afternoon... Yes, just an afternoons work. Elvira was spending time with Gaby and Millie at 11 'o' clock. And on 3 'o' clock, Elvira was busy relaxing with her tastes of her music, listening to music in her MP3 player with Gaby, and now, A white feather pen named Razzle came out of nowhere and tell Elvira and Gaby a story, that is... _Ya know, in the bathroom! _

"It's called an ugly barnacle..."

Gaby and Elvira both blink as they went all sparkly eyed.

Razzle continues to tell them a story. "Once there was an ugly barnacle, he was so ugly that everyone died." Razzle spun around she finishes the story. "The end. So what do you think? I wrote it myself."

"No no no no, you've got it all wrong, stupid pen!" Elvira shouted angrily as she shooed Razzle away and closed the window as Razzle floated away.

"Elvira, I really love the taste of your music! it's so awesome." Gaby said.

Elvira giggled as she blushes into embarrassment. "Thanks, Gabs." She then twirled around like a ballerina for 5 seconds.

Gaby clapped and cheered being amazed. "That was amazing, Elvira!" Gaby said, keep on clapping.

Elvira's stomach started to be filled-up with butterflies. "Oh... Really?" Elvira asked as she was basically blushed in embarrassment by her music. "Because if it is true, it will make me dance even more. As if you are not being cocky."

"Yes, I did." said Gaby, with Elvira just glaring at her. "And I supposed there would be in cat fur that is out of a question..." Gaby started.

**_"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"_** Elvira suddenly shouted.

Gaby gulped as she quivered in silence.

"Just button it, Gabs, I couldn't take it no more! Just because I like cats and I am a bit soft doesn't mean you have to be so harsh!" Elvira growled.

"Yeah, but can we at least..." Gaby started, but interrupted by Elvira's angry shouting.

**_"I SAID SHUT UP!"_** Elvira yelled, mainly in a harsh voice.

Gaby placed her hands on her mouth, looking scared. "Hah! No one will give me some time, as I expected! I only said be quiet so I can listen to my music in peace! And if you say a word one more time, I'll..."

Then suddenly Elvira's stomach growled loudly, causing Elvira to cover her stomach with both hands as she noticed. "Say Gabs, I'm getting kinda hungry. How does it sound when we go to the restaurant?" Elvira asked, still rubbing her grumbling stomach.

Gaby nodded. "How about we go to Isla's house? She has been baked brownies all morning." She said.

"OMG! I love to!" Elvira exclaimed happily as she clapped her hands. She gasped as she placed her hands on her face as her eyes closed, by getting excited too much. "Um... No... But why?" She asked, having no idea why that she had never met Isla in her house before.

"I am totally not sure." Gaby said as she shrugged. "Let's find out, shall we?"

Elvira nodded. "Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

Elvira and Gaby were arrived at Isla's cottage. When all of the sudden Kayla popped up by the gate Elvira and Gaby which make them gasp.

"Kayla, what are you doing here?!" Elvira shouted suspiciously, pulling Kayla from her black blouse.

"What are YOU doing here?!" Kayla mimicked, as she take Elvira's white backpack with wings off her back and Kayla started dangled it. "Hahahahahahaha! Elvira... You're nothing special." Kayla giggled.

"Hey! Give me back my backpack! It's got lots of my special chocolate bars in it! Especially dairy milk chocolate that made by the female junior trainer... She is a star..." Elvira said, licked her lips as she placed her hand together.

Kayla sighed as she gave Elvira white bat backpack, as Elvira put it back on her back.

Gaby stared at Elvira for a several seconds. "What the heck Elvira? I didn't know you like chocolate."

Elvira glared at Gaby. "Do you mind?"

Gaby quivered.

"Oh, sorry..." Elvira turned her head against to Kayla. "So Kayla... What do you think your mum's doing right now?" She asked kindly.

"Um... Cleaning...?" Kayla asked, not even sure.

"Where is Isla now?" Gaby said.

"Well... good question, Gaby... She is in the living room." Kayla said.

"Can we come in?" Gaby asked.

"Sure, why not?" Kayla said as she walked out of the door, letting Gaby and Elvira inside to the living room.

"Hi Isla!" Kayla said waving hello to her and Elvira and Gaby came here as well.

"Come and take a seat!" Isla said to Elvira and Gaby. Elvira and Gaby both took their seats, noticing two plates of brownies on the table.

"Hey, is it okay we can..." Gaby started.

"Okay, okay!" Kayla giggled at Elvira as she kissed Elvira on her cheek with her slightly blushed. "You can eat now!"

Several minutes later, all three Kayla, Elvira and Gaby were drinking their cups of tea. "Let's meet to your house sometime, and once and for all." Elvira exclaimed. "Wanna come to our sleepover?"

Kayla nodded. "I would love to!"

Then afterwards the girls laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Kayla and Gaby were watching TV of Step by Step, while Elvira was eating her special chocolate bars, especially dairy milk from the Cadburys' world chocolate.

"Mmm! How I love chocolate!" Elvira giggled with glee, as she licked her lips in delight, holding two chocolate bars in both of her hands.

"Elvira, you can't be eating chocolate all the time, you know? You know what happens, do you? You'll get sick."

Gaby said to Elvira in example. Elvira stopped eating her chocolate bars, and glared at Gaby and Kayla. "Can't you understand that I loved chocolate, and I love chocolate from me is what you get! And by the way, I'm getting a bit sick of icing! I want to try something else for a change!" Elvira remarked as she resumed eating her chocolate bars.

Gaby and Kayla both shrugged their shoulders and continued watching Step by Step, as if they known. The Step by Step TV show ended as the credits coming up across the TV.

"Wow! That was the best show EVER!" Kayla clapped her hands. "Thanks for inviting for a sleepover, Gabs." She smiled. Gaby smiled with eyes closed happily.

"It's no problem, Kayla." Gaby walked up and stared at Elvira worriedly, who was rubbing her pudgy stomach with a smile on her face, licking her lips, as she belched loudly, feeling nice and full. "Come on, Elvira! Have you had enough already?" Gaby said.

"What? I don't expect to see that." Elvira explained.

Gaby sighed. "Okay... it's time for us to go to bed. Night-night everyone!" Gaby said as she turned off the light as everyone was tucked up to bed, wearing their pyjamas and eye masks.

* * *

Yoshizilla-Princess: Night night everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Elvira watched Gaby and Kayla as the two are having dance off together, with Elvira's rival giving out a strike a pose as she won the dance off, as Kayla struggled at the dance, knocking her rhythm out. Elvira jumped up in glee as the rest of the girls in Rainbow City watched from nearby, giving up around of applause.

"Thank you fans!" Gaby thanked the audience, waving.

"Yes, we appreciate the gig! We love you!" Kayla added on.

Elvira ran towards Gaby and Kayla, with Gaby taking much of her surprise, as Elvira slapped Kayla high five.

"That was great, girls!" Elvira complimented as she slapping Gaby a high five before hugging Kayla, giggling with joy. "Kayla, you may have not won, but both of you certainly did rather well."

"We sure did! It was so awesome!" Kayla agreed as she hugged Elvira tightly, probably too much as Elvira struggled to be free. Then much to Elvira surprise, Kayla and Gaby then picked her up and threw Elvira up to the sky, with Elvira doing amazing backflips, much to the audience's surprise. However, when Elvira hit the ground to hard, much to her embarrassment, she released a rather raunchy fart.

Gaby and Kayla both gasped in awe as the girls of Rainbow City started laughing at Elvira, who blushed widely as her eyes widened as she placed her hands on her newly gassy butt, with the rest of the crowd gasping as well.

"Did... did I just...?" Elvira asked in an embarrassed state as she farted loudly again, causing her blush more by the loud blast of gas of hers that puffed up her favourite sweatpants.

The blue cat made its way to the stage, is tails raising as it noticed Elvira's newly damp panties. Meowing in a perverted smile it rushed over to Elvira, hugging her legs as Elvira snapped out of it, wondering why Gaby and Kayla feeling awkward. Elvira screamed in horror as she glanced down at the cat, another loud fart coming out of her talented ass. The cat literally fainted as the audience laughed, pointing at Elvira while Gaby simply shook her head in disappointment. Kayla and Gaby literally had nothing to say as they sighed, shaking their heads, trying to simply not notice as they didn't want to calculate what just happened.

"Girls... is it just me, or is my butt revolting against me for chocolate?" Elvira asked as she unsuccessfully pulled the cat away from her legs, her next fart sounding like a tuba as the cat babbled a mixture of perverted pleasure and disgust as it ran away.

Behind the bushes, Amy and Sandy both gasped in awe, shaking their heads in disbelief, can't believe what they're seeing, as Elvira's farting frenzy had begun.

"Sandy... brace yourself for the worst..." Amy warned Sandy as she shook he head. "It's going to be the start from all over again..."


	5. Chapter 5

We're off to Peach Hall as Gaby and Kayla were playing at the meadows with Kayla's white kitty named Dolly, while Elvira is doing some sexy poses while farting loudly, which basically to cause her favourite sweat pants even dirtier and darker. Potato Brimley was behind her, while Elvira wasn't looking, much to her embarrassment, she accidently farted loudly on Potato, which to cause Potato to cough as she waved the gas away with both of her hands.

"Elvira! Geez, get a grip from those gas you have passed, would ya?!" Potato gagged as she coughed loudly. "Oh dear Angela, Potato, I'm ever so sorry!" Elvira apologized as she placed her hands on her face.

"Humph!" Potato growled. "Well, as long as you are sorry, miss kitty lover!" Potato stuck out her tongue, walking away.

"Potato! Wait!" Elvira started, but Potato ignored her. Elvira sighed in disappointment as placed her hands on her stomach, which was twisting itself into a knot. Jennifer with her bunny named Rosie walked up to Elvira to find out what's wrong with her. She whistled as Gaby and Kayla noticed who it is, it's Jennifer! Gaby and Kayla walked up to Elvira and Jennifer to explain to her what happened last night. Elvira moaned as she fell to her knees, holding her stomach in pain.

"Huh? What's up Elvira? You ok? You don't look so good..." Jennifer said in confusion. Rosie hopped at the back of Elvira, as she noticed the dark brown spot in the middle of her sweats. Rosie squeaked as she was ready to hop away, but sadly, Elvira farted loudly on her, causing Rosie to squeak like a mouse at the top of her lungs and fainted. Elvira had done it again. She placed her hands on her butt wondering herself how she should change her sweat pants into something else.

"Man, does my gas make me feel good?" She thought, "If it is, it must be. But somehow it started to make me feel ill and bad." And with that, Elvira said to Jennifer, Kayla and Gaby, "Stand back girls, you all three watch this and I can prove it, this is your last hope from you guys." Elvira said.

Elvira giggled as she bent over a little as she released a loud poot that shook an entire Rainbow City, once and for all. Elvira was surprised that she wasn't in pain after all. She placed her right hand on her butt letting out another kinda cute raunchy fart, giggling and blinking innocently afterwards.

"Aw yeah, that's better." Elvira sighed greatly as she crossed her legs while standing, letting out a cute little poot that it caused the butterflies to escape. "...So... What's the point of this?" Kayla asked to Elvira as she grabbed hold of her both hands.

"Eh, no biggie. I wouldn't know this much, I should say. That's all I know." Elvira remarked as she bent over a little bit more, letting out a trombone fart much to Kayla's sadness and disgust at the same time.

"Elvira, please!" Kayla cried, as she held her hands together while falling on her knees. "You've got to stop this! You've got to control yourself!" Elvira scowled and said, "Why wouldn't I stop it? I can't help it! You're the rival that who caused me more grief! And besides you two girls had caused enough for those issues!"

"I wouldn't say either; you are going to get touch." Jennifer replied as she patted Elvira on the right shoulder. "Get off of me!" Elvira suddenly growled angrily, as she pushed Jennifer away from her, letting out a high pitched poot.

"Yeah... That felt really good!" Elvira said to herself as she placed her hands on her stomach, as another poot escape from her big, tuba butt. "All the gassy style... and the things aren't so easy in the real world and wide. Of course, a little work can help me 'gas' me out..." She giggled as placed her hands on her butt, whistling in a very sexy expression afterwards.


	6. Chapter 6

Kayla, Gaby and Elvira were all giggling with glee as they were playing Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games on the Nintendo Wii against one by one with their own Wii remotes.

"Wheeeeee! Yay! Hahaha!" Elvira giggled as she swung her Wii remote a couple of times while letting out trombones like farts. "I never had fun since when we were young, haven't I? How about..." Elvira chuckled as she bent forward letting out a loud poot on Gaby and Kayla's faces, much to their disgust.

"Yes... It is..." Gaby said as she and Kayla plugging their noses. "But you... but you can't help it!" Elvira giggled with joy as she patted her butt letting out a loud deep pitch fart that the brown stain in a very middle of her sweat pants got even bigger that is. Kayla holds her nose and said,

"I think you should change your pants now...!" She groaned in disgust along with Gaby who sighed on placed her right hand on her forehead. Elvira gasp as she looked at the back of her sweat pants with a big dark brown spot in a middle, much to her embarrassment.

"Oh my! I guess I should lay off with those baked beans!" Elvira exclaimed as she placed both of her hands on her butt, letting out another incredibly disgusting loud tuba fart like poot as she blushed in embarrassment. Elvira walked sadly to her room placing her hands on her stomach, and now Kayla and Gaby having a conversation against each other.

"...So, what was the whole point of this?" Kayla asked as she sat on the couch, with Gaby at the bottom of her, breathing in pleasure as Kayla brushed her hair.

"The whole point of what?" Gaby asked; still keep breathing in pleasure as Kayla still doing her hair.

"The whole point of this gosh darn story?" Kayla said as she attached bows and heart hair-clips on Gaby's hair.

"Don't get me wrong, Elvira loves to stink it up, you remember that?" Kayla said sweetly gave Gaby a mirror. Gaby looked herself in the mirror, giggling at herself, looking how beautiful her hair was.

"Wow! Cool!" Gaby said delightfully and smiled at Kayla.

Meanwhile, Elvira was trying out new outfits of which to help her make her stand out more, but she ended up farting in them, causing the clothes to stink. Elvira the kitty cat watched, having lotsa spaghetti as Elvira placed on her white poofy dress, only to make a brown stain at the back as she pooted loudly.

"Man, who would knew my butt can make such music? but I really got to control myself..." She muttered herself as she took off her poofy dress and placed back on her super top and her sweats, which contains a brown stain at the back of it. Then Elvira put on a pair of slightly tight pink jeans, zipping her pants up as she looked at the back, noticing how big her butt cheeks were. "Well, that might explain why my farts are so strong. I'm turning into a powerful fart factory!"

Elvira giggled as she farted loudly at her flower pot and let the flowers die, causing her butt to appear even bigger as her jeans puffed up, her butt cheeks slightly moving. Elvira the cat stopped eating as his eyes widened, falling flat on his back as he felt aroused, unable to eat, because of Elvira's gas that she just passed out. Elvira patted her butt with her right paddled shaped hand as she farted loudly again, her tuba like toot echoing as the back of her jeans got darker.

"Wow! I nearly felt the force of that one!" Elvira exclaimed with joy, and with that she aimed her big butt at the kitty cat. "Hey kitty..." She called out for Elvira the cat.

The blue cat hissed. "MEOW?!"

"Get a load of this!" Elvira giggled as she ripped a loud fart on the blue cat's face, much to his disgust and fainted as soon as possible, as the cat felt like he is going to lawn mower like a crack. Elvira looked at the back to see how the cat is OK, did nothing but giggled innocently as she slightly blushed, ripped out another loud fart as all she said was, "Excuse me! Teehee!"

Elvira the cat groaned in disgust as he was literally rolling on the ground like a crazy kitty.

"Wow! I guess one of those baked beans that really paid me off earlier!" Elvira gasped with glee as she grinned, placing her hands on her hips as she began plotting, by letting out another raunchy fart.

"Just you wait until Gaby and Kayla hear about this...Hahaha..."

Meanwhile back with Kayla and Gaby, both of them had a great and awesome pillow fight until they overhear Elvira's voice.

"Okay girls, get ready!" Elvira added as she walked out of her room, still wearing her new tight jeans as she showed off her big butt to Gaby and Kayla, who were amazed.

"Wow! Awesome!" They both chimed as they noticed, but considered themselves as they saw the dark spot on the back of the jeans.

"Did you see that?" Elvira exclaimed as she smirked placing both of her hands on her butt as she did. "My butt's so huge, and it even makes everyone in Rainbow City look small! No wonder why my farts are so majestically huge!"

Gaby crossed her arms as she giggled nervously and all she said was... "Yeah... But where did you get those jeans from? Just curious."

"I buy these pink jeans for Elvira for about three hours ago." Kayla replied, as she saw a dark spot in the middle of Elvira's pink jeans. "Oh, I though you put them on just now." Kayla then said to Elvira.

"Yep, I sure did! Ever wondered why they called me the gassy queen? Watch this and find out!" Elvira mentioned as she farted loudly again on Gaby and Kayla's faces much to their disgust as they fainted to the crack. Elvira looked at the back to see Kayla and Gaby are OK, but sadly however, they have been knocked out cold again.

"Gosh, I never knew my butt is so huge, but I never knew my farts smelled so bad." Elvira remarked as she wafted her own farts away from her with her special fan and pulled out an air freshener out her bat-wing backpack and spray the air freshener all around the room, being used to it as she was still able to stand. "Maybe I should stay away from those Brussel Sprouts for once..."


	7. Chapter 7

Elvira tried waking up Gaby and Kayla, still wearing her tight pink jeans as she was stinking up Angela, her flatulence going from sounding like high pitched trombones to deep pitch tubas. Amy and Sandy were snoo**ping as **usual, and both of them gagging as they were unable to remain conscious from smelling Elvira's farts, even though somehow they didn't had a noise, with them plugging their noses.

"Peeyew!" Sandy coughed loudly but then remained quiet, trying not to make a sound. "What is that horrible smell?"

"Well it wasn't me, Sandy." Amy said to Sandy. "But who could it be?" Sandy shook her head and said... "I don't know." Elvira turned her head around, hearing Sandy and Amy's voices.

"Huh? Who's there?" She asked, her loud tuba like poot following as it became wet.

"Uh-oh." Amy whispers as she and Sandy hid in the bushes, trying to camouflage themselves. "Huh? There's no one out there. Don't mind the blue tit tweeting voice that's echoing. But... Oh well, back to work."

Elvira said as she shrugged her shoulders, kept poking Gaby and Kayla, her sparkly gold jeans puffing up as she continued farting, the strongest smell that you could ever imagine. Even worse, Elvira had been farted so hard as some of the trees and bushes began to slowly melt.


	8. Chapter 8

Kayla and Gaby both screamed in pain as Elvira suddenly then turned up the music of "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen in maximal volume so everyone else can hear it as Elvira giggled loudly than the music.

"Elvira! Turn that racket off!" Kayla yelled loudly overhearing the loud music. Elvira turned the music down even quieter and Gaby and Kayla both stared at Elvira in confusion.

"Elvira... Are you... are you energetic?" Kayla asked confusedly.

"Wrong!" Elvira replied, giggling as she let out a loud raunchy fart. "I'm extremely gassy AND energetic!"

Gaby moaned weakly as she woke up, feeling kinda sleepy as she glared at Elvira as she snapped out of her sleepiness. "What's wrong with you, Elvira? First you passed out gas in other people's faces, including OUR faces, and now you woke us up, what's been going on your mind? Do you have no sense of common?"

Elvira glared at Gaby and Kayla as she placed on her hips, letting out a trombone like fart that lasted the couple of seconds, before becoming deep pitched like a tuba like a tube, her jeans puffing up as usual. "Just you wait! Because you can't blame me for anything! Whatever I'm doing that it is still fine!" Elvira said as she groaned in sweet delight as she farted loudly again, her tuba butt sounded like a trombone with some serious loud notes like it causing a Heatwave. However, it sounded like a high pitched trombone that lasted for 10 seconds as it shook an entire area.

"Elvira!" Both Gaby and Kayla suddenly shouted.

Elvira waved her hands as she pooted again. "Girls, look. I'm sorry I can't control myself. I didn't mean to, it was an accident. Okay? I can't help it if my butt's a powerful fart factory." Elvira apologized as she placed her hands on her back as she slightly blushed.

Sandy and Amy were both still hiding behind the bushes and trees, with Sandy looking better at Angela with her binoculars, but when suddenly, Elvira farted loudly, causing the coconut to fall from the tree and landed on Sandy's head, knocking the shopkeeper of Orange Street out cold.


	9. Chapter 9

Kayla, Gaby and Elvira were outside of Pizza Hut. "I'm not surprised that they got Pizza Hut in there too!" Kayla giggled glee as she rubbed her growling stomach. "I wish I could go for pizza now!" And with that, Gaby, Kayla and Elvira entered Pizza Hut, being hungry for some pizza, well, I say.

Silver the Hedgehog saw Elvira, Gaby and Kayla as they walked in. "Oh hey. Welcome to Pizza Hut. How may I serve you today?" Silver said to each of the three girls.

Elvira twirled to the front, still literally wearing her tight pink jeans. "I'll have an extra large pizza, with extra icing please!" Elvira ordered with a smile on her face.

Silver looked puzzled. "What? Who puts icing on pizza?" Vector overhead, yelling at Silver.

"Elvira wants extra icing, so just make with the order!" "Right away..." Silver groaned as he face palmed himself. Vector walked up to the counter, wondering what Elvira, Gaby and Kayla were doing here.

"So what brings you girls here?" He asked, as Kayla giggled.

"Well, we heard that the fanfic about this place by that author is finally at 500 chapters!" Elvira mentioned, as she let out a cute little poot as she giggled.

"And we came here to celebrate!" Gaby stated, as she patted Kayla in her right shoulder, and she did an awesome pose.

Charmy Bee, who was carrying large boxes of pizza, overheard the conversation and buzzed in. "That's a pretty big milestone for us! You ladies almost came at the right time!"

Kayla walked up to Charmy. "Yep! I feel like that Pizza Hut is going to be in Rainbow City!"

A few minutes later, Kayla, Elvira and Gaby were sitting at the table next to one by one, opening the large pile of pizzas as they each took several slices, digging in while Elvira was enjoying her own pizza which was covered in sweet pure white icing. Later, after all the pizzas were finished, Kayla, Elvira and Gaby rubbed their full tummies in satisfaction, with Elvira burping loudly as she chuckled.

Kayla rubbed her full tummy, burping loudly as she sighed in relief. "Wow! That sure was some good pizza, right Gabs?"

Gaby burped louder than Kayla as she covered her mouth in embarrassment. "Yeah Kayla, sure was." She let out another burp as she covered her mouth again in satisfaction, much to her embarrassment.

Elvira cleared her throat as she started to speak. "Yes, I'm sure that some pizza was kind of yummy. But probably, I've got an idea."

Elvira suddenly snapped her fingers, as she walked up to the front, bending forward as she released a nasty wet fart that lasted for 5 seconds, with entire Pizza Hut shaking like an earthquake as it echoed through all throughout, as her golden jeans puffed up.

Kayla and Gaby both gagged as they plugged their noses, as Elvira laughed evilly, placing her hands on her hips, but then stopped, looking at the back of her jeans with a brown stain at the back got even bigger as she blinked the several times.

"Oh my, what's was in that Pizza covered in icing? Heehee!" She giggled as she placed her right hand on her big butt, letting out a cute little poot, as she thought about it hard.


	10. Chapter 10

Both Elvira and Kayla were exploring Seaside Hill, enjoying the beautiful day, when they came across Relicanth's Soggy Pretzel stand.

"Oh wow, soggy pretzels!" Elvira exclaimed with glee as she ran over the soggy pretzel stand. Relicanth turned around facing Elvira, who was finished organizing the pretzels. "Welcome to my soggy pretzel business, young lady. You Relican't beat my prices!"

"I would like to buy a few of your soggy pretzels please!" Elvira ordered with an innocent smile on her face. Relicanth took out some soggy pretzels, and placed them on the counter. "That'll be 20 dollars, please."

Elvira stretched her arm over her shoulder, pulling out a $20 bill out of her bat-wing backpack and handing it to Relicanth, who happily took it as Elvira grabbed the soggy pretzels and started munching them down with glee, burped loudly and diving back to eating. Both Kayla and Elvira walked away from the stand as Elvira continued enjoying her soggy pretzels while licking her lips. Elvira burped loudly, giggling as she kept eating, much to Kayla's confusion.

"Good golly, miss molly!" Kayla exclaimed. "If you have a few of your soggy pretzels... Can I have some?"

Elvira glared at Kayla as she placed her one hand on her hip while holding the soggy pretzel bag. "Who the heck do you think you are?" Elvira remarked. "I don't need your pity!"

"In fact, I think you do need my pity. From in here, I can be..." Kayla said, "Your servant!"

"I don't agreeing to that you idiot!" Elvira yelled. "I said, I don't need your pity, do I?"

"But Elvira..." Kayla said. "Needing pities is some kind of good announcement."

"So?" Elvira farted loudly as it let ripped on Kayla's face, much to her disgust and confusion at the same time, with Kayla coughing loudly, as Elvira's tight jeans started puffing up. "I'm gassy! Now deal with it!"

Kayla began to flap her arms like completely insane. "Aaaaaaaaah! I'm completely insane! I don't wanna fall asleep!"

Kayla screamed as Elvira started laughing. "Hahaha!" Elvira placed her hands on her hips as she bend forward a little, letting out a raunchy fart again, as her jeans resuming puffing up like normal.

Gaby sighed as she shook her head as they walked up to Elvira and Kayla. "You two are suck kids..."


	11. Chapter 11

Gaby, Elvira and Kayla all left Seaside Hill as they were walking through Lost Palace, while Gaby was listening to her iPod and Kayla was pasting her stickers in her notebook. Elvira was still wearing her tight jeans, eating her soggy pretzels, farting away as her kept puffing up, with Gaby and Kayla giving each other odd glances as Kayla felt nervous. Meanwhile, with Sandy, Lisa and Amy, the three girls are behind the bushes as Sandy looked Elvira through her binoculars.

"This girl..." Lisa said to Sandy. "She makes me sick!"

"...Well, I can tell, she's been gassy ever since we came her snooping around last night." Amy said, as she explains Lisa on everything about Elvira's farts, and Sandy put up her hand.

"I've got a question. That coconut fell off the tree and it banged my head this morning." Sandy said. "The more snooping we make, the more gas she will end up make."

"Yeah..." Amy said, nodded in agreement. "The thing I should stay out of..." Lisa, Sandy and Amy each of them sighed in annoyance as they continued watching the Angela girls.


	12. Chapter 12

"Ugh... So bored..." Gaby groaned in annoyance as she kept listening music in her iPod, while Elvira is lying on the grass full of flowers on her stomach, kicking her legs as she kept farting, her tight jeans kept puffing up as she did. Just then, Kayla ran back towards Gaby and Elvira excitedly with her notebook full of stickers.

"Guess what!" Kayla exclaimed with glee as she opened her notebook, turning pages of interesting facts about "Nature Walks". "The interesting fact about butterflies and daffodils. They are really great for the butterflies to land on flowers!"

Elvira and Gaby both started at each other for a couple of seconds and back at Kayla. "Why do you think that?" Elvira said to Kayla.

"Well, I heard that it was completely famous about the puppy blanket I used when I was little. It was almost cute as flowers."

"Is it almost cute as icing?" Elvira asked to Kayla.

"Well, it must be..." Kayla replied as she tried the find the searches of the book the interesting facts about icing. "Aw... No, I couldn't find them it's because it wasn't in my nature book." Kayla said. "...I forgot to put the fact of icing in."

"Aw, darn it!" Elvira exclaimed with anger, as she bang her fist in the other hand, letting out a raunchy poot. "Well, at least I could have icing on the way out." Elvira said calmly as butterflies came to her and they were being surrounded. Elvira farted loudly to let the butterflies fly away so it will make them pass out of Elvira's gassiness.


	13. Chapter 13

Yoshizilla-Princess: OK, so I thought this will be pretty suspiciously gassy for that girls. I was really lucky. Anyways, at least this chapter can be your favourites two Yoshizillas!

* * *

Gaby, Elvira and Kayla all left the flower medows and head just in time to the Lost Palace. Elvira's stomach grumbled loudly, but it wasn't from hunger. Elvira feels stiff with her sad face, still wearing her tight jeans as she placed her hands on her stomach.

"Elvira, are you OK?" Gaby asked, staring at Elvira at a couple of seconds.

Elvira said nothing. Elvira groaned as she placed her hands on her stomach which was gurgling louder than a lion fighting with a tiger. Elvira's stomach started to hurt as she groaned louder falling onto her knees with Gaby and Kayla gathering around.

"Ohhhh...Suddenly out of nowhere..." Elvira groaned as she hugged her stomach which was started hurting and aching as ever.

"Aaaaah! Suddenly out of nowhere?!" Kayla shrieked as she placed her hands on her face.

"Huh? Suddenly out of nowhere?" Gaby asked in confusion.

But causing a Heatwave just in right time, Elvira screamed at the top of her lungs as she farted loudly, causing the back of her jeans to get darker then it currently was as it shook an entire area.

"AAAAAAAGGH!" Elvira screamed in pain as she placed her hands on her wounded stomach, started to feel sick, with Kayla and Gaby being anxious as well.

"Ugh... Is it over yet...?" Elvira moaned weakly as she carefully stood up as her bowles started to hurt like hell. Then Elvira's stomach started to growl again, causing Elvira to scream in pain like a girl as she farted again, with birds and butterflies were passing out of her gas and Elvira fell and landed on her butt, letting out a another fart with Gaby helping her up.

"Kayla, is it OK that can we go home now?" Elvira asked softly as her stomach was hurting like heaven and tears appearing at her eyes.

"OK!" Kayla said, but then gasped. "But... But I haven't got anything in my nature project! Waaaaaah!" Kayla started to cry as her tears like waterfalls and huge puddles of tears surrounded her, having a tantrum like a baby.


	14. Chapter 14

Gaby, Elvira and Kayla were heading back to Rainbow City with Kayla sobbing and wailing all the way home. She has been wanting to paste something on her nature book, but failed. As soon as the three girls were walking around in circles as the background fade black, they were lost and couldn't find their way back.

"Man... why are we messing everything up?" Gaby sighed, as she hold hands with Elvira, who was still wearing her tight jeans as loud farts like high pitched tubas.

"Whaaaaaaa! Nature book, nature book! Whaaaaaaa!" Kayla wailed, still sobbing about that natue book that she had had to finish with. There was no way that they can hold back.

Just soon as Gaby, Kayla and Elvira were at th sugar world, otherwise known as Sugar Rush, Kayla suddenly stopped crying as she gasped full of surprise.

"Woah... Were are we?" Kayla said in confusion.

"I don't know." Gaby replied to Kayla.

Elvira twirled to the front of Gaby and Kayla, still wearing her tight pink jeans. "What are you guys talking about?" Elvira said in responde. "This is Sugar Rush!" She stated. "This is where everything is sweet!"

Gaby and Kayla both stared at each other in confusion as Elvira stated that is this Sugar Rush.

Lisa rushes towards Gaby, Kayla and Elvira. "Racing karts are in the way!" Lisa shouted at them as she, Kayla, Gaby and Elvira jumped out of the way as the whole group of racing karts raced by as they head towards the finish line.

Lisa placed her hands on her hips as she walked and said... "Well, I gotta go and rev up those fryers! Cause were are sure hungry for- HELP, HELP! MY LEG!"


	15. Chapter 15

Elvira, who was wearing her sparkly gold jeans lead Gaby and Kayla to Vanellope's castle until they stopped as saw the nice, cool pool of sweet vanilla icing, which that made Elvira gasped in glee as she clapped her hands together.

"Oh boy, a pool of icing! Just what I always wanted!" Elvira commented in glee. "Come on gals, let's jump in! What are you waiting for?!" Elvira quickly changed into her swimming bat-wing bikini and her kitten swimming bikini bottoms as she damped her foot in, but eventually entered her whole body into the pool of icing.

"Come on, Gaby! It's lovely!" Elvira called out to Kayla and Gaby, which made Gaby started at Elvira in confusion.

"Are you sure it's lovely?" Gaby asked confusedly.

"Of course!" Elvira replied. "The pool of icing is wonderful today!"

"All right." And with that, Gaby changed into her swimming bikini and costume and joined Elvira in the pool of icing.

"Count me in!" Kayla replied in glee, as she quickly changed into her swimming bikini and costume and entered the pool of icing between Gaby and Elvira.

"It feels soooooo nice..." Elvira said softly as she commented about the pool of icing.

"Boy am I in luck..." Kayla said softly, as she was relaxing with Elvira in the pool of sweet, vanilla icing.

"Yes..." Gaby said softly, as she sighed greatfully as she laid her head on the pool brim. Elvira spread her legs a little bit, as she felt the icing entered her vagina, with icing doing its cool job. Elvira rubbed her vagina with runny icing, moaning in pleasure as she laid her head on the pool brim.

"Hey, Gabs... you should try it!" Elvira whined in pleasure as she felt more icing entered her vagina and licked the icing with her hand and licked it.

"Eww! There is no way I'm doing that!" Gaby complained as she waved her hands at Elvira, who was still rubbing her vagina with icing, moaning in pleasure like crazy, as she continued rubbing her "it" with strange cool temperture.

"Hey gals, watch this!" Elvira stated as she lowed her head down into the pool of icing, taking a sip of icing. Elvira's stomach growled loudly as she farted loudly with several of icing bubble coming out of her tuba butt.

"Way to go, Elvira..." Kayla sighed in annoyence as she shook her head, as Gaby placed her hands on her forehead, much to her and Kayla annoyence. Elvira giggled as she let out a deep pitched poot, as several of icing bubbles coming out of her butt cheeks, with Kayla and Gaby being completely annoyed with her as well, as if they were have a weird strange with Elvira giggling with glee as she kept farting more, as several icing bubbles came out.

**_LOADING... _****_LOADING... _****_LOADING... L_****_OADING..._**

Elvira had way to much fun in the pool of sweet vanilla icing as she kept farting more icing bubbles, as she did.

**_LOADING... _****_LOADING... _****_LOADING... _****_LOADING..._**

Elvira, Gaby and Kayla had way to much fun and relaxation in the pool of icing until then it was about time. And before they knew it, they jumped out of the pool of icing and they head towards the rainbow which is...!

**_LOADING... _****_LOADING... _****_LOADING... _****_LOADING..._**

* * *

Yoshizilla-Princess: Until it was about time? That doesn't make sense. But it will work quite nice.


	16. Chapter 16

After Elvira (Who was wearing her tight pink jeans), Kayla and Gaby had enjoyed themselves into the pool of sweet, vanilla icing, the three girls walked up the rainbow that led out from Sugar Rush and made their way over to Game Central Station, seeing all the other video game characters in the arcade. Just then as Kayla, Gaby and Elvira were about to enter the Game Central Station they saw Vanellope and the blue hedgehog, crossing his arms with the two of them bocking the three girls' way. Elvira squealed in delight as she ran over to Sonic and grabbed his hands.

"Hi! I'm Elvira!" Elvira mentioned. "This is my rival, Gaby!"

Gaby waved. "Hi!"

"And my best friend, Kayla!" Elvira stated.

Kayla waved. "Hi!"

"I'm Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog!" Sonic mentioned. "Well, it's nice to meet you all ladies. So what brings you here?"

"I don't know." Gaby said. "We was heading back to Rainbow City, but all of the sudden, we've got lost and couldn't find our way back, and we are ended up in here!"

"I see. I'm Vanellope." Vanellope stated. "Welcome to Sugar Rush!"

Gaby's eyes widened in confusion. "Sugar Rush? What is that supposed to be mean?"

"Are you deaf?" Elvira glared at Gaby. Like I said, that the land of Sugar Rush is like, so rad!"

Just then, Potato Brimley came running by, being completely naked, with her father, Wilford Brimley chasing after her in anger as Kayla gasped in shock, Elvira farted loudly as he and Potato were running past her, Gaby watched in witty exprassion, Sonic watched and groaned in disgust, and Vanellope watched as she burs out laughing.

"Hahahahahaha! That gal is sure really funny!" Vanellope howled with laughter, holding her stomach as she couldn't even speak because she has been probably laughing too hard.

"Wow... What a gal." Elvira sighed in relief as she placed her hands on her big butt, farting louder than a tiger growling, as her gold jeans kept puffing up even bigger like it normally was used to be.


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey guys, look what I've found!" Elvira exclaimed, finding a blue piece of string out of nowhere.

"Hmm... It must be a strangest piece of string that's not of this world... I wonder who it belongs to and where did it came from..." Sonic asked in confusion as he rubbed his chin in the strange matter, with his feelings exactly. "That must be a thing like my buddy Tails told me."

Suddenly, there was an earthquake that shook an entire Sugar Rush and then there was a hole on the road as Kayla, Gaby, Elvira, Vanellope and Sonic falling down all the way to the bottom of the broken road. Elvira, Kayla, Gaby, Vanellope and Sonic all gasped, with Elvira farting loudly as her flatuence echoed.

"Ugh... What happended...?" Sonic groaned, waking up daily as the rest of the gang got their to feet too.

"It must have been an earthquake that stupid blue string made!" Vanellope exclaimed as she looked up at the clear orange sky. "If it isn't a real string, they would be get peeved off for someone who left this blue string on this place before. Can wait to tell my friends about this! They would me amazed!"

"How on earth will we get out of here?" Kayla said axinously, feeling scared as she and the gang is going to be trapped forever.

"Nonsense!" Elvira exclaimed with glee. "What's the point of getting on my own way!"

"How?" Gaby asked in confusion, scratching her head.

"Is that your flatuence making a lot of gas earlier on?" Sonic asked, sounded really annoyed.

"Exactly!" Elvira bumped her jeans sweet ass at Kayla's back, prompting Kayla to sit on the top of Elvira. "There's no time to worry about that anyway! We have got this place to get out of!" Elvira grunted as she closed her eyes by placing her arms on her stomach, farting loudly again, her butt blast Kayla into the sky and landed on the top of the broken road. Elvira kept farting and farting until Gaby, Kayla, Vanellope and Sonic are finally free, by escaping the broken road, as Elvira flew up with her wings and escaped too, letting out one last cute little poot as she dissappeared.

"Yay! Freedom!" Kayla commented in glee as she jumped up and down. "Now we can go to Vanellope's castle! Thanks for your help, Elvira!"

Elvira blushed in delight as she twisted her right leg in embarrestment, letting out a wild little poot. "It's no problem." She said softly, still blushing as she clapped her hands, letting out another poot with her jeans puffing up as it did.

"I've got a bad feeling about this..." Sonic sighed as he shook his head in annoyence, as she noticed how bad Elvira's farts smelled with Elvira looked Sonic with a witty expression, with Kayla, Gaby and Vanellope being completely suspisous too.

Meanwhile, Amy, Sandy and Lisa...

"It has got to stop." Sandy responded with a serious expression.

"Yeah." Amy agreed. "End of story!"

"It must have been a really gassy days or months or maybe years after that Elvira became the dance queen of the night." Lisa exclaimed remembering the flashback was curious after she danced with Elvira.

And so, Sandy, Amy and Lisa went off to find Gaby, Kayla, Sonic, Vanellope, Elvira and her very sexy, gassy butt.

"Me and my fest of gas..." Lisa sighed as she shook her head in disappointment.

"Yes, remember Lisa, it must have been days when Elvira's a really gassy queen." Sandy told Lisa, who nodded her head in agreement as she was about to lose her dreams, instantly being basically annoyed with Elvira without a trace.


	18. Chapter 18

Elvira groaned, wondering what happened as she got up shaking her head as she was sitting on the floor after a visit to Vanellope's castle. Elvira farted as she wafted the smell away from her with her right hand, hearing Gaby, Kayla, Sonic and Vanellope get up too.

"Where are we...?" Sonic asked as he winced, shaking his head.

Gaby and Kayla both looked around, folding their arms at the same time, as Kayla nodded her head. "Well, it looks like we're in the Game Central Station..." and parts of any which game can we go next..."

Elvira let out a high pitched toot as she pointed at the entrance to the game called "Space Jam". "Look! There's an entrace over there! Maybe Sonic's mentor had ran in there!"

"Good thinking, Elvira!" Gaby exclaimed as she, Elvira, Kayla, Vanellope and Sonic ran into the dark entrance.

Suddenly, Lisa, Amy and Sandy's trio appeared out of their wrap rings, landing in front on the wiped cleaned squeaky floor facing to the game of "Space Jam", with the three girls groaning in pain as they coughed.

"Amy!" Lisa suddenly snapped at Amy. "Where the hell are we?!"

Sandy ponded as she placed her right hand on her chin, nodding her head as she looked around. "It looks were in the Game Central Station..."

Amy groaned as she closed her eyes, dropping her arms. "Game Central Station? Oh great, just when I thought this fanfic couldn't get worse."

Sandy waved her hands at Amy, trying to calm her down. "Hold on, Ames, we're not in that kind of that video game area?" she took out a guidebook, looking at it as she flipped through the pages, stopping at a particular page and pointing at it. "Hmmmmm, just as I thought. We're heading in the game called "Space Jam"."

"Space Jam?" Lisa gawked as she placed her right hand on her face. "Great. I thought we could avoid this fate, but no, the author had to continue his fetish of using this stupid game area and sticking us here."

Amy chuckled as she folded her arms. "Well, at least it's not Seaside Hill. That's a good thing."

Sandy, Lisa, and Amy then gave each other horrified looks as they then realized that Amy jinxed them, causing them to hold onto each other dearly as they were frightful of what could happen to them now.

Meanwhile, Elvira, Kayla, Gaby, Sonic and Vanellope looked around until they heard several loud moans and gasps, looking around and wondering where they were coming from.

"Wait..." Elvira suddenly said softly.

"Huh?" Gaby and Kayla both gawked.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" Elvira yelled as she, Gaby, Kayla, Vanellope and Sonic as they saw Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny having a slam jam with each other as Bugs hot dogged Lola's big, beautiful butt cheeks, both of them letting out sexual moans and gasps as the gang watched them both, as Kayla gasped in shock, Gaby's eyes widned, Elvira still raging with anger, Vanellope laughing her head off and Sonic face palmed himself as they all watched.

Elvira's heart skipped the beat with a sad face as she placed her right paddled shaped hand on her vagina, trying to stay quiet as she and the gang continued hearing lots of sexually moans and gasps, as Elvira was still wondering about Bugs and Lola as Elvira is about to have a think about them on what might happened to them next.


	19. Chapter 19

Elvira, Sonic, Gaby, Kayla and Vanellope were all looking around the basketball court until they heard a famlliar voice.

"Beware, beware the wild, I'm gonna catch dat wabbit!" Said the voice.

Elvira let out deep pitched tuba like poot as she turned her head to the right. "Hey, who said that?"

Emerl Fudd stand at the front of Gaby, Kayla, Elvira, Sonic and Vanellope as he pointed his gun at them. "You! What's yer name, wabbit?"

Elvira screaming with anger as the entire area shook like crazy as Lola Bunny and Bugs Bunny both stopped having a slam jam with each other.

"Eh, did you hear that Lola?" Bugs asked.

"No, I didn't." Lola said. "Perhaps we should take a closer look!"

"Yeah!" Bug agreed as he and Lola run towards the basketball court until much to their in shock, they saw Emerl and Elvira fighting with each other.

Elvira preformed her favourite original taunt and slapped Emerl across the face, causing him to throw his gun right towards Bugs and Lola, which made them gasp as Emerl's gun was heading towards them. Finally, Elvira amied her jeans clad butt right in Emerl's face, farting as loud as she could which made the entire basketball court shook with Emerl being knocked out cold.

Elvira sighed in reilef as she placed her hands on her hips, plotting her by letting out another poot. "That will teach you to find dat wabbit! Hehehehehehehehe!"

Sonic rubbed his chin in the strange manner as was looking around. "I'm not sure if Tails might be here though..."

Gaby snapped her fingers. "I've got it! Let's go try and look in another game!"

"Good idea!" Kayla agreed as she, Elvira, Gaby, Sonic and Vanellope head their way out to Space Jam and back at the Game Central Station.

Elvira stopped. "Oh wait! I almost forgot!" She commented as she bent over as she realesed loud poot that lasted 15 seconds which made her gas stinking up the whole basketball court, with Elvira sighed in relief, letting out one last cute little poot as she ran after the others towards the exit.


	20. Chapter 20

Back at Rainbow City, Anna was wondering where Gaby, Kayla and Elvira went, while Isla was listening to her i-pod for some unknown reason, not caring where Gaby, Kayla and Elvira went.

"Hey Isla, you seen Kayla, Gaby and Elvira?" Anna asked her.

Isla looked at Anna, then back at her i-Pod. "Who cares. Things are now very calm."

Anna shook her head in annoyance. "Oh you useless little flowering creep. I'll go look for them myself!" Anna claimed as she walked out the door, stopping for a moment. "Right after I find a way to relax..."

Meanwhile, back within the arcade, Elvira, Gaby, Kayla, Sonic and Vanellope all went back to Game Central Station, still all wondering where Tails went, wondering what's happening too. Then they saw Potato Brimley, who had got yet another Peanut Butter Bar as she jumped up in victory.

"Oh yeah that's...umm...anybody know how Peanut Butter Bars I've got from Leopold? I lost count." Potato asked, looking around.

Wilford sighed in annoyance. "Forty-three." he groaned, annoyed by Potato's bag full of forty-three Peanut Butter Bars in a row. "Just get to your position, young lady! the arcade's about to open."

"Indeed!" Elvira chuckled evily, as she lowered her jeans clad butt at Potato's face and farted loudly on her, much to her and her father's disgust.

"Eww! Is that your friggin' revenge on me that why have I forgive you?!" Potato gagged, as she waved Elvira's farts away from her.

"POTATO!" Wilford yelled. "IT WAS ONLY A ACCIDENT! IF YOU DON'T FORGIVE HER WHEN SHE ASKED YOU NICELY AND TELL YOU THAT SHE IS SORRY, YOU WILL BE DAMN SORRY FOR YOUSELF!"

"Okay, okay, okay." Potato said panicking, as she turned her head towards Elvira. "Elvira, I'm really sorry for everything, I've done to you."

Elvira just shrugged and laughed, letting out a couple of wet toots. "Oh don't worry!" Elvira exclaimed. "I'm sorry too. But first... hehehehehehe..."

Wilford slapped his forehead as he realized what it was. "Oh crap...!"

Elvira farted a big one that it lasted a couple of seconds as the entire area shook with the gang plugging their noses.

"Peeyew!" Vanellope complained, holding her nose. "Were you dining on chocolate again?!"

Elvira gasped as she placed her hands on her face, letting out another deep pitched fart that sounded like a tuba. "I were! How... how did you guess?"

Sonic sighed as she shook his head. "It's because you love chocolate perhaps..."

Elvira nodded slightly, letting out a cute little poot out of nowhere, with Vanellope being clever after all that guessing that Elvira had too much chocolate and left behind the evidence all of a sudden...


	21. Chapter 21

Yoshizilla-Princess: With me who already had downloaded "Now That's What I Call Music 84" and pasted the whole music album on my song collection on i-Tunes, I'm sure you will just give me a reason to finish this.

* * *

Elvira giggled as she ripped a loud fart yet again at Vanellope's face, proudly doing number two in her jeans as she giggled with joy, her hands on her knees as she shook her tight pink jeans at the unconscious bull. However, Elvira's farting antics with her icing fetish wouldn't last long, as Taffyta, getting sick of hearing Elvira's constant flatulence.

"**Oh my God!" **Taffyta shouted in anger as she clutched her ears. "It's...it's..."

Suddenly, Taffyta's jaw dropped as Elvira's gassy butt was right in her face, with Elvira sighed gratefully as she farted loudly on Taffyta's face, much to her disgust as she was about to get knocked out cold and faint as she rushed back to Sugar Rush.

"Elvira! What's wrong with ya?" Vanellope said, sounding annoying placing her hands on her hips. "You really embarrassed that taffy girl! I can't believe your farts are even worse than mine!"

"Oh, what's the big deal about it?" Elvira scoffed as she patted her butt gently, letting out a couple of wet toots. "I started my journey of Rainbow City's Second Anniversary about years ago!"

"Maybe, that's what you need to do instead of me." Gaby said in the embarrassment statement as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Nope," Elvira stated as she pulled a Hula-Hoop out of her sexy ass as she was about to do a new trick like never before. "I just made up my own trick by using my farts. Wanna see?"

Sonic face palmed himself in annoyance. "Hoo boy, here we go again!"

Elvira threw her Hula-Hoop into the air as she preformed a spin, then she bent forward, her flatulence sticking out. Before the Hula-Hoop could land on her ass, Elvira farted a big one, the force of her fart shooting the Hula-Hoop back into the air like a cannonball. Kayla, Gaby, Vanellope and Sonic watched in amazement as Elvira catches the Hula-Hoop, touching nothing but her wrist as she was spun her Hula-Hoop on her wrist. And finally, Elvira threw the Hula-Hoop in the air again, as she bend forward, her butt sticking out, as she farted again, causing the Hula-Hoop to fly in the air as Elvira catches it and stroke an awesome pose.


	22. Chapter 22

After a couple of Hula-Hoop tricks , Elvira, Gaby, Kayla, Sonic and Vanellope were heading to plugged game of "Super Monkey Ball", wondering where Sonic's little buddy Tails is as Elvira farted loudly again, her face turning slightly green as she noticed that her gas was smelling worse.

"Oh my... Pardon me to the highest degree! I didn't mean to be rude!" Elvira exclaimed as she covered both of her hands over her hand and nose, trying not to usually gag. "I really have got to watch what I eat!"

"Boy, I'll say." Sonic commented as he, Gaby, Kayla and Vanellope wafted Elvira's flatulence away from them.

"Elvira, I really had enough, sweetie?" Kayla asked with puppy dog eyes.

Elvira nervously waved her hands letting out a deep pitched poot. "Sorry Kay, I can't control it! I don't know why am I gassy in all times along our journey!"

"But is there any point of you farting all over the place?" Gaby said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Maybe, because Taffyta doesn't like it at all." said Vanellope, interrupting Elvira and Gaby.

Elvira placed her hands on her hips with an evil look. And then she looked at Gaby and Kayla. "Do you really think so guys?" she asked in confusion. Elvira farted loudly again, causing her to blush in embarrassment as she felt her panties had been damped. "Oh man, I'm gonna have a muddy puddle in my panties if I keep this up." she panicked as she placed both of her hands on her butt.

At last, Gaby, Elvira, Kayla, Sonic the Hedgehog and Vanellope had entered the game of "Super Monkey Ball" as they headed to the monkey island and all the way over to the pile of golden bananas and the Snarebear.


	23. Chapter 23

After the arcade opened, Elvira, Gaby, Kayla, Vanellope von Schweetz and Sonic the Hedgehog all watched as all the monkey balls prepared for the next race before the race before the Snarebear.

Meanwhile, Anna walked into the arcade, noticing the Sugar Rush arcade game, curious as to what it is.

Back inside the game of "Super Monkey Ball", Elvira, Gaby, Kayla, Sonic and Vanellope watched as all the monkey balls took off, heading towards the monkey island, with the MeeMee, the second character following selected the next monkey.

"So this is what it's like when someone is playing the game..." Elvira said to the gang, as she bend over a little, letting out a loud poot. It was so loud that the monkeys could hear it.

Elvira, Gaby, Kayla, Vanellope and Sonic were at the treetops, watching monkey racers as the camera moved to them, which happened to be the blonde girl with glasses.

Meanwhile, the blonde haired girl with glasses noticed no one but Elvira. "Who's the pink haired girl in this game?" she wondered, never seeing her before.

"Pink haired girl?" Anna quickly shoved the blonde girl out of the way, her jaw dropping in shock as she saw Elvira, Gaby, Kayla, Sonic and Vanellope inside the game. "Hey! I recognize her! It's Elvira!"

Suddenly, the arcade owner walked up to Anna, his arms crossed, being peeved that Anna pushed someone. "Madame, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Anna turned around. "No! You don't understand! Gaby, Elvira and Kayla are trapped in this game!"

The arcade owner rolled his eyes, not believing her. "Riiight. Let me see." The arcade owner moved Anna aside to take a look at the game, seeing that MeeMee in her monkey ball being off the road and in last place for obvious reasons, having quickly told Elvira, Gaby, Kayla, Vanellope and Sonic to get off the screen. "The game is fine!"

Then, a security guard grabbed Anna and tossed her out of the arcade, much to her displeasure.


	24. Chapter 24

Meanwhile back in the game of "Super Monkey Ball", Elvira, Gaby, Kayla, Sonic and Vanellope were on top of the platform surrounding the giant banana tree, with the gang encountering the annoying monkey pirate. Elvira used her sweet kiss powers on the monkey pirate, causing him to fall in love as the group went around the giant tree once, ending up back at the platform leading up.

"Well, beyond the giant banana tree, the small garden with that huge flower, and the golden banana treasure right in front of us..." Gaby commented as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head. "I guess the only option is to head up."

Elvira farted loudly as she gasped, turning to Gaby and Kayla as she nodded in agreement. "Oh, I do think that's a good idea! Maybe we'll even find someone or something new in here, too!"

"Or at least something to make your farts smell less bad," Sonic commented as he finally smelled Elvira's beautiful flatulence, with it not offending him as much.


	25. Chapter 25

The arcade is still opened as Elvira, Gaby, Kayla, Sonic, and Vanellope continued climbing the giant banana tree as they noticed the wild monkey in front of them. Elvira farted again, making the group freeze with fright as Vanellope screamed, nearly falling off the branch as Elvira farted in her face.

"Peeyew, Elvira!" Gaby exclaimed as she covered her nose with both of her hands. "You need to lay off the broccoli or something! Dear Morning-Glories!"

Elvira simply scoffed as she shrugged, folding her arms together. "So what? I can't help it! I'm like all the other girls who are blessed or cursed by this author-gal or whatever! I'm too gassy to hold in all my obnoxious, stinky farts! What else do you want me to do?" She then closed her eyes as she farted again, this one being forced out as it was strong enough to push Vanellope down the branch, causing her to land in the bramble field, with Vanellope groaning in pain.

Sonic winced as he turned away, shaking his head at Vanellope's predicament. "Ooh... that is **not** a good way to go..."


	26. Chapter 26

While poor Vanellope von Schweetz was left down in the bramble field and decided to go back to Sugar Rush, the main group continued making their way high up the giant, banana tree. Gaby, Kayla, Elvira, and Sonic the Hedgehog were near the incomplete wooden cottage that was currently being worked on, with the construction workers noticeably not there.

"Man, this place sure is kooky!" Gaby exclaimed as she placed her hands on her hips, inspecting the incomplete cottage. "Who would build a house this high up?"

Elvira shuddered as she held to Gaby, closing her eyes. "Not me, that's for sure. I get the creeps just thinking about it."

Sonic folded his arms as he tilted his head to the right. "Huh. I didn't figure that you were afraid of heights, Elvira."

Elvira turned to Sonic, clumsly, shaking her fists worriedly as she went sparkly eyed like hell. "I am **not** afraid! I may be a liar, a pig, an idiot, and a communist, but I am _NOT_ a porn star!" She then farted loudly, causing a large brown stain to appear on the back of her jeans.

"Well, we needed you to fart in this story, otherwise it wouldn't have farts, would it?" Gaby commented as Sonic chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of his head with his right hand, getting glances from Elvira, Gaby, and Kayla, who shook their heads in disappointment.


	27. Chapter 27

After the arcade closed, Vanellope walked up to Elvira, Gaby, Kayla and Sonic were back at Sugar Rush, sitting on the smooth grass.

"Guys! What happened out there today?" Vanellope exclaimed unhappily. "Don't you know you guys can't mess with the program?"

Elvira farted loudly as she gasped, tilted her head towards Vanellope. "But how should we know? We are not even from here. In fact, we are not arcade game characters."

"Y'know, Elvira's right." Gaby agreed with Elvira. "We are NOT arcade game characters."

Kayla nodded. "I'm sure we would go back to Rainbow City in no time..."

"Actually, ladies, do you mind if you could just stay here for a while, if we are going to find you girls and get you all settled in your home?" Sonic asked as he tried to cheer the girls up bit.

Elvira gulped as she played with her fingertips. "Oh, I'm sure we would stay here for longer...but will I ever make the sweets go out of date if I wreck them with my flatulence by accident?"

Vanellope did her best to comfort her as she patted Elvira on the back. "It's ok. No need to worry about your gas fest! Besides, at least they didn't put us out of order!" Vanellope mentioned. "Next time, just don't interfere with the race or appear on the second person screen again, ok?"

Elvira farted loudly again, smiling as she blushed a little, chuckling nervously. "Thank you, Vanell. I feel a little better now...I think..." She muttered as she smiled at Vanellope. "Friends?"

"That's what friends are for!" Vanellope claimed, smiling back at the girls, with Sonic giving them a big thumbs up.


	28. Chapter 28

After the arcade opened, the gang sneak on back to game of "Super Monkey Ball" and continued up the tree as they were headed towards the giant wooden platform jetted over the green entrance garden below. Kayla, Gaby, Vanellope and Sonic managed to make the jump, while Elvira's lips trembled, not sure if she would make it.

"Come on, Elvira!" Gaby called out to Elvira, with Kayla called in the witty exprassion, waving her arms about.

Elvira trembled frightfully as she placed her right hand up by her face, shaking her head, sweating nervously. "I don't know, guys! It looks really scary!"

Sonic snapped his fingertips as he stepped forward, moving his arms about. "Elvira, just remember! This is a fanfic, so if you try, you can do anything!"

Elvira gasped as she widened her cute eyes. "Really? Like what?"

Sonic sheepishly rubbed the back of his head with his right hand, glancing down. "Err... well..."

"Fart to fly around, Elvira!" Gaby encouraged as she placed her hands over her mouth, shouting louder. "Fart, Elvira! _Fart like you never farted before!_"

Elvira shook her arms as she nodded her head. "They're right... I gotta fart **superbad** to solve this problem!" She grunted as she squatted down, closing her eyes as she farted loudly, her deep pitched poot lifting her off the wooden platform as the gas emitting from her ass was like rocket fuel, with Elvira farting over to the wooden platform, flying with her wings. Gaby, Kayla, Sonic and Vanellope all cheered as Elvira landed on her feet, having farted so much that her jeans split apart, revealing Elvira's black sweatpants and her super top underneath it.

"**_What!?_**" Kayla and Gaby both exclaimed in shock, their jaws literally dropping down onto the wooden platform.

Elvira giggled as she winked at Gaby and Kayla, spinning around as she was in her original outfit, letting out a cute little poot as she pumped her arms. "Didn't expect that I actually kept this old outfit of mine, didn't you?"


	29. Chapter 29

Elvira farted as she revealed her original outfit, with Gaby, Kayla, Vanellope and Sonic all in shock as they stood over the wooden platform looking over the green grassy entrance garden of the Monkey Island.

"So, you had that sweats with you this entire time?" Gaby asked with puppy dog eyes.

Elvira nodded, placing her hands behind her back as she laughed. "Of course! I can't go anywhere without having a spare sweats in tow!"

Sonic rubbed his chin as he chuckled. "I'm impressed, Elvira. You're more competent than you look."

Elvira farted raunchily as she glanced up at the bright sky, noticing the clouds that spewed rain down on the forest. "Oh, you guys... anyway, let's keep going!"

Vanellope sighed as she shook her head, deciding to enter Jumble Jungle as Gaby, Kayla, Elvira and Sonic followed, the gang getting stuck in the in the spinning bridge as Elvira farted loudly again, all three failing to squeeze in as AiAi looked at them oddly at them from the comfort of his green, grassy rug, with Vanellope placing her right hand on her forehead, sighing as her shook her head, her eyes closed.


	30. Chapter 30

"So... who are you guys?" AiAi asked as he slowly munched on his bananas.

Gaby cleared her throat as she pointed at herself. "Well, I'm Gaby, and I want to do my best to be an ultimate dance queen!"

Everyone laughed at Gaby as Gaby growled, knowing that she would be ridiculed.

"And this is why I don't bother saying what my goal is anymore..." she grumbled in annoyance, folding her arms.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic pinpointed as he raised his left hand. "You know me, right?"

"My name's Kayla." Kayla quietly said. "And I am one of Elvira's BFF's and..."

Suddenly, Elvira slapped Kayla across the face, letting out a loud poot in anger. "Speak up!"

"Well, as you can see I'm...oh forget it..." Kayla muttered to herself.

"I'm Vanellope. Vanellope von Schweetz. I presented Sugar Rush." Vanellope then greeted as she introduce herself. "Pst... Y'know, I'm just a racer and a glitch so I'm not allowed going anywhere..."

Elvira cleared her voice as she pointed at herself with both of her hands. "And you should know me, because I'm-" She then farted loudly, her flatulence being so strong it pushed herself, Kayla, Gaby, Vanellope and Sonic all into the fence, Elvira farting again as her kitty panties clad butt was in the air, with AiAi's eyes widening.

* * *

******Galleom's** Commentary

_"This is stupendously stupid! Not only is it another human girl from Pinky St: farting, but it's set in everywhere from Wreck-It-Ralph! How low can this author girl go? Is there literally no where in the Pinky St: universe for these guys to go, so he just dumps them in a level from a completely different game!? The amount of sense this makes is disastrously small!"_


	31. Chapter 31

"Well, time once again for a certain author to rip this chapter off and replace us with obscure characters no one knows about," Sonic the Hedgehog commented bluntly as he folded his arms together.

Elvira farted loudly as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head, feeling pretty embarrassed. "Err, sorry for gassing up your island. But I know...no monkey business, eh?"

AiAi shook his head as he moved his hands about. "Meh, it's okay. It's no worse than what I do." He commented as he then started shoving bananas down his mouth.

Gaby rubbed the back of her head. "Guys, I think this monkey might go bananas for bananas."

Elvira sighed as she shrugged her shoulders, farting loudly again, as her panties became damper. "I don't know. Such monkey business, eh?"

Silence.

Elvira sighed as she face palmed herself, pooting again. "Oh, never mind..."


	32. Chapter 32

Things are getting completely ridiculous, with Elvira giggling as she began farting in AiAi's face, with MeeMee and Baby taking their surprises. Gaby, Kayla, Sonic, and Vanellope all were far too shock to speak, as they were being speechless, as Elvira's dirty sweatpants clad butt was right in front of AiAi, with him gagging as usual.

"Geez, little girl!" AiAi coughed, as he gagged as he began to roll about on the ground. "What is up with ya today?! You have baked beans or somethin'?!

Sonic sighed as he face palmed himself. "Nothing special, of course..."

Gaby simply just scoffed as she scowled at Elvira for no apparent reason. "Elvira! What is up with you today?!"

"Ha! Forget my beautiful flatulence! Look at this!" Elvira remarked, as she turned around at AiAi, revealing her big butt cheeks, and her sweats with a poop stain in the middle.

Gaby gasped as she remember what it was. "Oh, you mean THAT thing..." she stated, as she wrapped her arms at the back of her head.

"I think it means that..." Kayla said, but as soon se could finish her sentence, Elvira farted loudly, causing the bananas to fall right from the trees.

Kayla sighed. "...poop..." she finished.

Vanellope sighed as she wanted to back to Sugar Rush, with Elvira kept farting too much to stink up the Jumble Jungle. "Ah, nuts..." Vanellope sighed. "That is not a good way to start our journey, is there?


	33. Chapter 33

"So... how about we actually get this fanfic moving?" Sonic the Hedgehog suggested as he raised his right hand. "Yoshizilla-Princess is taking forever."

Gaby placed her hands on her hips. "What took her so long, anyway? Doesn't she have enough?"

"Well, to be fair, she doesn't want to work on most of her stories if she doesn't want to," Elvira pinpointed, raising her left hand after letting out a loud poot, "And it's so that she doesn't have to worry about a certain fan of her blatantly taking our current chat right now word for word and applying it to one of her fanfics."

"You guys are seriously confusing me," AiAi pinpointed as he kept on eating his bananas. "It's like I'm watching the Runaway Guys, AnimeAelita and the Game Grumps."

Gaby, Kayla, Elvira and Sonic all looked at each other as Elvira farted again.

"Hey, that reminds me." Gaby exclaimed as she looked around, placing her right hand on he head. "Where's Vanellope?"

Vanellope was on top of the banana tree, looking down as she sighed, folding her arms as she wished that the story had an actual plotline to go off of, shaking her head in disappointment at the current state of events.


	34. Chapter 34

Elvira stretched her arms as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head. "Well, let's get going, shall we?"

Gaby stared blankly at Elvira. "What are you talking about, Elvira?" she gawked, moving her arms about.

"I think what she's trying to do is throw off people reading this," Sonic confirmed as he raised his right index finger, "Because the author lady knows a fan of hers is ripping this off."

"That's right." Amy Rose The Hedgehog admitted as she suddenly appeared at the scene.

Gaby, Elvira, Vanellope and Sonic all blankly looked at Amy, who was standing in the tree.

"Ugh... not you again..." Sonic sighed in annoyance as he face palmed himself.

"How the hell did you get in here?' AiAi asked as he kept shoving bananas down his mouth.

Amy giggled. "I'm here to crack up the fanfic off in case someone deliberately rips it off."

"Yeah, can the girls get back to Rainbow City?" Meloetta asked as she suddenly appeared at the scene. "I feel like something is tearing up the space time continuum, and I don't know what."

Elvira farted loudly in shock as everyone stared at Meloetta, _shocked_ to see that she was talked.

"Don't start with the puns... *sniffle* we'll be here all week..." Kayla sobbed as she shook her head in disappointment.

Sonic patted Kayla on the head. "Right. You girls better get back to Rainbow City before-"

Elvira farted again, this time causing a rip in the space time continuum to literally appear as Amy and AiAi were sucked right in, with the giant tree of Jumble Jungle slowly being pulled in as well. Gaby, Kayla, Elvira, Sonic and Vanellope all screamed as they held onto each other, with Elvira letting out another fart as she was squeezed, causing the rip to become more destructive as soon the entire Jumble Jungle was sucked in, nothing left but an empty void of darkness.


	35. Chapter 35

Yoshizilla-Princess: I finally got ma' Pinky Street back. Well, even though it's not what it looks like. Enjoy!

* * *

When Elvira, Gaby, Kayla, Sonic, Amy Rose, Meloetta, AiAi and Vanellope all woke up, they realized they are at some place familiar that they have never been before.

"Huh...? Where are we?" Elvira winced as she shook her head, getting up her feet as she dusted herself, before letting out a loud poot that lasted than 4 seconds.

"I don't know..." Kayla replied as she got up on her feet. "Have we have been in this place before...?"

"I don't think so..." Gaby said as she and the rest off the gang also got up on their feet, looking around.

Sonic rubbed his chin. "Just I thought. We're at the...Mushroom Gorge."

Vanellope scoffed as she folded her arms. "Huh! Mushroom Gorge?!"

Elvira's eyes lit up. "OH BOY! I've been I there with Peach before!"

Gaby, Kayla, Sonic, Amy, Meloetta, AiAi and Vanellope all stared at Elvira. "You have?!" they all said.

Elvira let out another deep pitched toot, nodding her head as she spun around. "Yeah! Actually we did have a farting contest together!"

Gaby, Kayla, Sonic, Amy, Meloetta, AiAi and Vanellope all stared at Elvira, who giggled as she placed her hands behind her back, letting out a cute little poot and slightly blushed as Elvira took out her MP3 player, giggling.


	36. Chapter 36

Elvira, Gaby, Kayla, Sonic, Amy, Vanellope, Meloetta and AiAi were exploring around Mushroom Gorge, with Elvira bending over farting loudly as the rest of the gang groaned in disgust, all of them wafting the air with their hands as Elvira literally finally smelled her flatulence, smiling as she took pride in how foul smelling it was.

"_Ahhh! _I feel so lucky to have really stinky farts!" Elvira giggled as she clapped her hands together in joy, her eyes sparkled as she let out weird high pitched poots with each step. "It makes going around anywhere I want to go much easier! And it wonderfully stinks like onions!"

Gaby gagged, quickly putting her nose and mouth down her top with her right hand as she placed her left hand on her hip. "Peeyew... you really know how to eat that entire onion to stink it up."

Just then when the gang reach the finish line, they saw the bug catcher and the female junior trainer walking up to them, with Elvira's back on them.

"Look at the size of them butt cheeks!" sniggered the bug catcher to the junior trainer, noticing how big Elvira's butt was. "Maybe that girl was a binge flatulence passer after all. She's is so freaking hot!"

"Excuse me!" Elvira shouted out, as she turned around and face the bug catcher and the junior trainer, growling angrily while scowling at them. "I've heard that you two, shut your mouths before I'll slap each of one of yours for my mistaken, do you understand me?!"

"She's got the point." Gaby pointed out. "They just saying, Elvira! You need to calm down..."

Elvira took a deep breath. "You're right." she said to Gaby. "I'm sorry that I shouted at you." she then said to the bug catcher and the junior trainer. "I obviously didn't know."

The bug catcher and the junior trainer both shrugged.

"Meh, it's OK." the junior trainer replied as she and her bug catcher walked off, holding hands.

Suddenly out of nowhere, the female Wii Fit Trainer came out of nowhere, doing stretches right in from of the gang, much to them in shock.

"So, Elvira..." Wii Fit Trainer commented to Elvira's flatulence that she heard. "I heard that you have your farts _balanced _as mine like you used to."

Elvira stared at the Wii Fit Trainer. "I know, right?"

Wii Fit Trainer then turned around, revealing her big butt in tight yoga pants at the gang, as she farted loudly, managing to do like Elvira as her yoga pants felt tighter as all of the group gasped in shock, with Elvira farting loudly in respond to the Wii Fit Trainer as they started to know each other more often.


	37. Chapter 37

Elvira and Wii Fit Trainer were both having blasts together, with them letting out powerful farts, much to everyone's dismay.

"So, you have fart powder in your chocolate bars? Huh, it's not even a _balanced_ diet of yours to change yourself." Wii Fit Trainer slyly exclaimed, before letting out another power fart, that puffed up her yoga pants.

Elvira gasped, letting out a loud poot. "Fart powder? Who put fart powder in my chocolate bars?!"

Wii Fit Trainer shrugged and pointed at the female junior trainer and they saw earlier. "I believe it's her."

Elvira stomped towards the junior trainer, glaring at her as the junior trainer glared back.

"**_YOU! HOW COULD YOU!_**" Elvira yelled as she slapped the junior trainer across the face. "**_WHY DID YOU PUT FART POWDER IN MY CHOCOLATE BARS WHILE I WASN'T LOOKING?!"_**

Everyone gasped in shocked, seeing that they are all horrified to see Elvira slapping the young girl.

The junior trainer smirked, before slapping her back. "Because, I want you to look at the size of you butt." The junior trainer smirked. "It's really big! I mean, who would possibly have to-"

Suddenly, everyone gasped as Elvira wacked the girl with the unknown frying pan, as the junior trainer fainted much to her dismay as she got back up and ran away.


	38. Chapter 38

The group were still feeling awkward not including Wii Fit Trainer, as Gaby, Kayla, Sonic the Hedgehog, AiAi, Vanellope, Amy Rose, Aria Meloetta all started blankly at Elvira, after beating up the female junior trainer with the frying pan.

"Elvira!" Gaby exclaimed in shock, as se covered her mouth with her right hand in disbelief. "Did you just whack the girl with the frying pan?!"

Elvira simply scoffed as she farted loudly, tossing the frying pan away, before folding her arms. "Of course I did! That what she gets for putting fart powder in my chocolate bars! What do you except?"

Meloetta then noticed the empty box of fart powder that is on the ground. "Hey guys! Look what I've found!"

Everyone crowed up to Meloetta, who picked up the empty box as everyone stared closely at it.

Elvira's sorrow suddenly turned in anger. **_"SO THAT'S WHY DID THAT JERK PUT FART POWDER IN MY CHOCOLATE BARS!" _**Elvira screamed.

"Whoa lassie, chill out! It's just a box!" Sonic exclaimed, waving his hands.

**_"CHILL OUT?! YOU WANT ME TO CHILL OUT?!" _**Elvira cried out, stamping her feet at Sonic, letting out another raunchy fart. **_"BUT THAT GIRL PUT FART POWDER IN MY CHOCOLATE WHILE I WASN'T LOOKING! CUZ SHE WANTS ME TO BE GASSY!"_**

"Elvira, no!" Kayla cried out. "You can't just raise your voice!"

**_"I CAN IF I WANT TO!"_** Elvira shouted.

Meloetta gave the empty box to Gaby hugged Elvira tightly. "No Elvira! You can't! You really can't!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Wii Fit Trainer folded her arms as she smirked. "Well, it looks like we have a _balanced _voice as well." She then farted loudly, causing the brown stain to appear in her black yoga pants.

The group then all glared at Wii Fit Trainer, with Wii Fit Trainer rubbed the back of her head. "What? I guess it's true, actually."

Elvira shrugged, putting her hands on her hips as she farted loudly again. "Yeah, whatever. Can we just get going?"


	39. Chapter 39

Yoshzilla-Princess: Actually guys, I've lied to you all. Kira Kira Pop Princess is officially now six years old, while Pop Town being five years old. Sorry guys, please forgive me and enjoy.

* * *

Elvira and the gang were very busy investigating Mushroom Gorge, when all of a sudden, Elvira's eyes lit up as she saw the view of the red bouncy mushroom in front of the group.

"Oh my God! This is amazing!" Elvira exclaimed in glee, about seeing the mushroom as she held her hands together, letting out quite a deep pitched toot.

"If you said that you wanna keep your bouncing farts _balanced _for a change." Wii Fit Trainer pointed out slyly, as she raised her right leg slightly, letting out a deep pitched poot, which was louder than Elvira's.

Elvira then tilted her head at Wii Fit Trainer, with an evil grin on her face. "Well, what are you waiting for?" She bluntly stated as she ran and jumped on the mushroom, as she bounced on it in one bounce, somersaulting as she landed on her feet too hard at the other side, while letting out a loud and raunchy fart as she raised her arms in the air, before staring at the group, who were all at the first side. "Come on, guys! We can just bounce on this mushroom so we can get across!"

Then, Wii Fit Trainer, Gaby, Kayla, Sonic the Hedgehog, Vanellope von Schweetz, Amy Rose the hedgehog and AiAi all bounced on the mushroom once, as they group landed on their feet as they made to the other side, except Meloetta, who was floating over the mushroom as she made to the other side as well, with Elvira and the gang staring oddly at Meloetta, who was landed gently on her feet.

"Wait a tick..." Elvira stated oddly. "How can you fly?"

"I don't know, Elvira" Meloetta replied softly. "I think that's what Melody Pokémon do..."

"What does the Melody Pokémon had to do like the others do?" Gaby asked bluntly, placing her hands on her hips.

"Well, to be honest, I'm not exactly sure..." Kayla replied softly. "I think it must be the way..."

Sonic sighed as he face palmed himself. "Well, that's not fair, because it's nearly the end of summer holidays."

"Tell me all about it..." Elvira admitted. "That author sure really knows what she's doing before going back to school this September."

"Hey, haven't you forgot that it's her birthday on the 19th of September?" Vanellope pointed out, raising her right hand.

"Who's what birthday?" Amy Rose asked.

"The author." Elvira reminded her. "Can't we at least just get going? We haven't got time to goof about!"


	40. Chapter 40

Elvira and the gang were exploring Mushroom Gorge when Princess Peach Toadstool, the ruler mushroom kingdom popped in front of tha gang out of nowhere, wearing a cat suit.

"Whoa!" Elvira exclaimed, doing a surprised pose when she saw Peach wearing a cat suit. "You really scare me just then! Anyways, nice looking cat suit you're wearing!"

Peach beamed. "Thank you!"

Sonic rubbed his chin as he eyed at Princess Peach in an odd expression. "Wait... I remember you, right? You're a princess of Mushroom Kingdom, right?"

"Why, indeed I am!" Peach responded, nodded her head.

"Why are you wearing a cat suit, Princess?" asked Gaby.

"Because, I wanted to try it out since I'll soon be using it when I go on my next adventure! It'll be the first time since 2006 that I go on an adventure!" Peach responded.

"That's nice." Kayla stated in a quite, soft voice.

Suddenly, Elvira wacked Kayla on the head with the frying pan that come out of nowhere, letting out a loud and raunchy fart, that sounded like an tuba. **_"YOU'VE GOT NO RIGHT TO TALK QUIETLY IN CASE NO ONE ELSE CAN-" _**Elvira than looked at the frying pan and back to Peach. "I'm sorry... Is this yours?"

Peach took her frying pan and kissed Elvira on the cheek. "Thank you so much for finding my frying pan, Elvira!"

"Er... You're welcome." Elvira responded nervously, blushing in embarrassment after being kissed by Peach.

"Now, I'm must be off!" Peach claimed, as she felt her stomach growling, placing her hands on her butt before bending as she farted loudly, causing her tail of her cat suit be lifted by her gas, with the group (Except Elvira and Wii Fit Trainer) growing their eyes wide. "Excuse me! I feel a bit gassy today! Teehee!"

"Oh, not as good as this one though, Farty Peachy!" Elvira smirked as she bent over, farting loudly and proudly, managing to overdo Peach, as the group stared at Elvira, who sighed in relief as she patted her butt with her right hand, letting out a cute little poot.

"Well, in that case, you are my one perfect gassy gal! See you later!" Peach stated as she ran in all fours.

"By Angela, I've never seen anyone who dressed like an animal before." Kayla stated as chuckled, placing her hands on her hips.

Suddenly, Elvira's stomach grumbled loudly, and this time from hunger. Elvira blushed slightly as the group stared at her with a couple of seconds in confusion, with Elvira placing her hands on her stomach.

"Heehee, don't worry guys. Nothing to afraid of." Elvira stated, waving both of her hands. "That's my stomach growling. I luckily didn't forget to bring something to eat with me!" Elvira then pulled a carton of vanilla icing out of her back-pack before opening it, and guzzled down as she burped loudly, patting her full belly before sighing in relief.

"Wow, Elvira." Gaby stated. "You sure are a glutton."

Elvira scoffed as she shrugged her shoulders. "Well, whatever. It's getting closer and closer until the end of the summer. Can't we just get moving?"


End file.
